Peeling machines for vegetables and fruits are already known which, in general, comprise a vertical or horizontal cylindrical hopper or tank, the bottom of which or one of the circular sides of which has a rotating plate which can be coated with an abrasive or provided with cutters. However, such machines have not been fully satisfactory since they require the use of large quantities of water or, when they are equipped with a cutter plate, the mounting of said plate is complex and costly. Safety, health and sanitation requirements are not always met since cleaning the rotating plate is necessary but time consuming. Additionally, the active portion of each cutter is fragile. Some devices impose special operating requirements, such as, for example, the requirement of a water bath, which entails many design and operational difficulties.
The object of the present invention is to remedy the above-mentioned disadvantages while enabling the peeling machine to perform work of good quality comparable to that from a manual peeling operation.